1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting accessories and more particularly pertains to a new game carrying hunting pack for carrying hunting supplies and game animal carcass on a user's upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,582; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,091; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,703; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,959; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,134; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,978.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game carrying hunting pack. The inventive device includes flexible front and back panels each having upper and lower portions. A spaced apart pair of shoulder straps couple the upper portions of the front and back panels together. The front and back panels each have a main pouch coupled to the lower portion of the respective panel. The main pouches each have an upper edge defining an open top of the respective main pouch. The upper portion of the back panel has an elongate flexible securing strap coupled thereto for securing the antlers of a carcass held in the main pouch of the back panel.
In these respects, the game carrying hunting pack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying hunting supplies and game animal carcass on a user's upper body.